Doctor, Meet the Alphas
by SopherGopher'sAwesomeSister
Summary: The Alphas are tracking down Hector Dearborne when they run ..the Doctor and Clara! They all work together to catch Stanton Parish, who wants to rid the world of Alphas, humans with extraordinary mental Attempted Story is much better than this summary, I wasn't sure what to put, so I over generalized T for
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first FanFiction (YAY!) and it's a crossover between Alphas and Doctor Who (my favorite show!), in case you didn't know. You don't really have had to have watched Alphas to read this fanfic, because I try to explain what they are and stuff, but it definitely helps to have watched the show beforehand. My goal is to accomplish what the show Alphas didn't by actually giving it a decent ending. (oh my gosh, the ending made me mad) I'm trying to put some whouffle into this, but I'm not quite sure how to write that, so bear with me. Also, I made some of the sciencey stuff up, so... ENJOY!**

"Rach, can you hear anything inside?" said a large, African-American man wearing a Kevlar vest and holding a gun. A young Indian woman with long brown hair and brown eyes pushed her hair behind one ear.

"Three heartbeats, all in about the same place. Two of them seem practically on top of each other." Rachel blushed. "I can also hear...a machine... I don't know what kind, Bill, I've never heard a whirring like that before..."

"Okay, got it. We're looking for three people, one of them most likely armed and dangerous!" Bill said into his earpiece. He looked at a woman with black hair and man with a buzz cut, both were wearing Kevlar and holding guns as well. "Got that, Hicks? Nina?" They nodded. "Go, people, go, go!" Bill yelled. Fifteen black-clad SWAT members swarmed towards an apartment building.

Rachel turned around in her seat in the green minivan. "How you doing, Gary?"

A young man with short black hair and a striped shirt answered, not looking up. "Rachel! I'm trying to do my work! I can't do my work if you're talking to me!" Gary was wiggling his fingers, as if moving around something invisible. Rachel sighed.

Bill and his team had reached the front of the apartment complex. "Gary, what apartment are we looking for?" He said into his earpiece.

"Hang on, Bill, Rachel keeps distracting me from doing my job!" Gary wiggled his fingers and moved around some circles showing computer data that only he could see. Colored beams of light were shining at him from every direction, and Gary was poring over each one to find what he was looking for. "Aha! Bill, I found it! They're in apartment number eleven, Bill!" Gary smiled to himself.

Bill smiled too. "Good job, Gary! Are you getting any readings from inside the apartment?" He and Hicks, the man with the buzz cut, were pressed against the walk outside apartment 11, ready to bash down the door at a moments notice.

"Bill, more of that whirring is coming again!" Rachel warned. She winced, and pressed her fingers to her temples. "Something really loud just started going!"

"Oh, Bill, there's some kind of strange signals coming from inside the apartment. They're in some kind of strange language. I can't read it, Bill, so I can't help you, and that's what partners are supposed to do, Bill! Bill, I need to go to the library really quick and figure out what this language is, Bill?" Gary started to get out if the van.

Rachel immediately turned around. "No, Gary, you have to stay here and help with the investigation! We need you!" She looked at Gary pleadingly.

"But, Rachel, Bill is my partner, and I have to help him! That's what partners do! Plus, it's time for my pudding, I always eat my pudding now." Gary glanced at Rachel's eyes a couple times. It was the best eye contact he could manage, but it wasn't his fault he was autistic. Rachel sighed.

"Gary, you ARE helping Bill, by staying in the car! He needs you to figure out if there's anything dangerous in that room!" She looked at Gary pointedly.

"Guys, still waiting for an answer!" Bill said. "I can hear the whirring you're talking about. It kinda sounds like, I don't know, wheezing?" Bill looked at Hicks with an I-have-no-explanation-for-this look. Hicks returned it with a grin.

Rachel looked alarmed. "Wait, Hicks, Bill, the heartbeats are gone! The apartment is empty!" She squinted at the windows of the apartment they were by. "There was just a flashing light, but it's gone now."

"Yeah, Bill, the weird language is gone now. It just disappeared. The only things I'm picking up now are the TV channels people are watching. Oh, look! A documentary on the history of India! Do you want me to call Dr. Rosen and have him record it for you, Rachel?" Gary said.

"No, thanks, Gary. We have to concentrate on this investigation right now. Thank you for the offer though!" Rachel smiled, pleased that Gary was thinking of her Indian heritage.

Bill signaled, and he kicked the door off its hinges. His face was covered in sweat. He scanned the room, and then motioned for Hicks and Nina to enter, along with the rest of the SWAT team. Numerous 'Clear!'s rang out as the rooms were searched. Nina put her weight onto one foot.

"How could they have gotten out? These windows aren't made to open and we were standing by the door the entire time!" Nina said, her tone of voice hinting at a slight annoyance.

"Maybe there's a secret exit or something. Check all of the closet and walls! Rachel, can you and Gary please some up here? We could use your help," Hicks said, speaking into his earpiece. He started tapping on the walls of the apartment, hoping to find a hollow spot where a secret door might be. The others in the room quickly copied his motions.

"C'mon Gary, we've gotta go up here and help!" Rachel said, opening the van door. Gary awkwardly climbed out. Rachel held out her arms to help him, but he ignored her aid.

"What happened? Did you figure out where they went?" Rachel asked once she and Gary had reached apartment 11. A look of confusion passed over her face once she got to the middle if the room. "D'you guys smell that?" She asked.

"We never seem to. What do you smell?" Asked Bill, who was quite agitated that his suspects had gotten away.

"I'm not sure..." Rachel said slowly. "Aftershave...a bit of perfume...not sure what kinds... There's another scent, but I have no idea what it is. Wood, though. And paint," She tuned out as she scanned the room, which had a coffee table in the middle, surrounded by modern leather chairs and a love seat. The walls were cream, and there was a small window on the wall.

"There's a square indentation on the carpet... Also some blue paint chips... What ever was there was very heavy, and kinda tall, considering the ceiling." The ceiling was a bit scratched up. She squinted at it. "There are glass particles imbedded in the scratches,"

No one on the team had any idea of what the description Rachel gave might be. Gary was wiggling his fingers again, and swiping and pinching.

"I'm looking for anything that fits this description," He announced. Nina, Bill, Hicks, and Rachel all looked at him expectantly. Gary ignored all of them and continued his search in silence.

Bill sighed. "Well, there's nothing else to do here, since our perps have left."

Gary snickered. "Hah. Perps. That means perpetrators."

Nina rolled her eyes, as a SWAT member came up to them. "I found this in the bathroom." He held open his hand and showed them a necklace. It was very simple, the necklace being a silver chain with a key on it.

Rachel picked up the key and studied it in silence. She slowly turned it this way and that.

Hicks and Nina watched her in silence as Bill talked to a couple of the soldiers in a corner. Gary continued searching for the mysterious blue object. Finding nothing of significance, Rachel handed the key to Bill who put it in an evidence bag and slipped it in his pocket.

The five of them were in the car on the way back to their headquarters to talk to Dr. Rosen, their boss and psychiatrist. He wasn't an Alpha, but he was an expert on them. His daughter, Dani, had been an Alpha, but she had been murdered by Stanton Parish.

Generally, their team of Alphas found Alphas whose abilities might harm others, and they sent them to Binghamton. Binghamton was supposed to be a hospital/jail for unruly Alphas, but Dr. Rosen had changed their agenda from studying the Alphas in an inhumane way (torture, surgery without anesthesia, etc.) to helping them to better understand their abilities. Building 7, a different part of Binghamton, was used for the most dangerous of the Alphas. A microchip was surgically implanted into the back of their necks that basically turned them into vegetables. They couldn't use their Alpha abilities, but they couldn't talk, show emotion, or even think for themselves.

The elevator doors opened to a small room with green marble walls. A hallway made of the same material led to their offices. There was a conference room and a kitchen as well.

Gary tried to make his way towards the kitchen for his afternoon pudding, but Bill grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Dr. Rosen's office. "Bill! Bill! Let go of my arm! Please! I don't like to be touched, you know that, Bill!" Gary yanked his arm out of Bill's grip.

"C'mon Gary, we have to go report to Doc. You can have your pudding after." Bill said calmly. "I'm sorry I touched you."

"Yeah. You should be. Partners are supposed to respect each other's space, Bill." Gary walked with the rest of the group to Dr. Rosen's office.

They were greeted by a small, young woman with short blond hair. She was very happy to see them, and was recording their entrance on an iPhone.

"Kat here!" She said brightly into the camera. "The gang just got back from a mission. But they failed..." The last bit she whispered, but Nina heard her.

"What do you mean, we failed? We got some highly valuable information!" She said indignantly. Kat looked at Nina skeptically.

"Oh really? How did it advance the Stanton Parish case? Did you find his journal of evil schemes? Did you arrest the man himself? No! You found bits of blue paint and scratches on the ceiling! You didn't even find Hector Dearborne! He was the whole reason you went to that apartment building!" cried Kat. Hicks stepped forward to defend Nina and the rest of the team.

"Hey, it wasn't a total bust! There were people in that room, but they got out somehow! One of them was most likely Dearborne," Hicks said harshly.

Kat raised her eyebrows. "They got out somehow? When you guys were at the door and the other exits were covered? Hector's a big ball of light, not Griffin!" She was referring to the woman who could expand the blind spot between people's eyes and make herself unseen.

Bill was about to say something in return, but an older man with graying hair and glasses cut him off. "Everybody, let's just calm down and discuss the afternoon's events." Dr. Rosen said.

Everyone started talking at once, even Kat, who hadn't even been there. Gary was still searching for the blue object, silently. Dr. Rosen turned his attention to him. "Gary, what do you have to say about the days events?"

Without missing a beat, Gary said, "No one would let me have my pudding. I always have my pudding in the afternoons, Dr. Rosen! But they wouldn't let me." Everyone laughed at this, but abruptly stopped when Gary finished by saying, "Time and relative dimensions in space. TARDIS. The Doctor..."

**AN: I hope you liked it! So far I have 12 chapters written, including this one. They aren't all as long as this one was, so I hope that's OK. I'll try to update this every Saturday, probably at varying times. Please review! (Following and favoriting is also encouraged) :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! I forgot to update yesterday, cuz I just got on Fall Break, and I'm not used to updating things on a regular basis. I'll will try to be better at this. Enjoy!**

"Gary, what did you just say?" Asked Rachel.

Gary looked up. "You all heard me. Why do I need to repeat myself? That expression doesn't even make sense. Why would you say 'what', even though you heard me? Anyway, I said time and relative dimensions in space, TARDIS, the Doctor."

"Gary, what does any of that mean? Is it some plan of Stanton Parish's? Is he using more photic stimulators to enhance Alpha abilities?" Pressed Dr. Rosen.

Gary shook his head. "No. The Doctor is an alien. He lives in a box. It's blue," He continued flipping his fingers around, searching for more information about the Doctor.

Kat's brows furrowed. "Gary, none of that makes sense. Aliens aren't real. You're... Describing a hobo or something? Why else would he live in a box? Is Doctor his name or something? It's kinda weird, but I can see it..." She looked at the others for help.

"I'm at a complete loss of words, Gary. Are you sure you're feeling all right? What on earth are you talking about?" Dr. Rosen reached over to feel Gary's forehead, but Gary batted his hand out if the way.

"Gallifrey! Not Earth, Gallifrey!" Gary cried, getting more agitated by the minute.

"Gary!" Cried Nina, grabbing his shoulders, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Gary squirmed out of Nina's grasp and ran into the kitchen. "I'm going to eat my pudding now!" He yelled.

Dr. Rosen got up and talked to Nina sternly. "Nina, did you push him just now?"

"Of course not!" She said, surprised.

"Are you positive?" Dr. Rosen said.

"Yes, Dr. Rosen! I know how bad it would be if I pushed Gary! I would never do that to him!" Nina cried.

"Oh, like you would never do it to me?" Hicks said sarcastically. Nina glared at him. They had broken up because she had accidentally pushed him and made him forget half a day.

"Hicks, it was different then! You weren't damaged at all by the experience! If I pushed Gary, who knows what would happen?!" Nina yelled.

Rachel and Bill got up, ready to intervene if fists started flying. Dr. Rosen got there first.

"Nina, Cameron, please take a seat. Bill, Rachel..." He nodded towards Gary in the kitchen. Bill and Rachel hurriedly left his office.

Bill and Rachel sat down on either side of Gary at the table in the kitchen. "How are you doing Gary?" Bill asked. Gary was licking his spoon.

"Nina shouldn't have touched me! And you guys shouldn't have been yelling at me! That wasn't nice!" Gary said. "Oh! You were confused!" Gary said, realizing.

Rachel smiled. "Yes, Gary, we were. Who is the Doctor? What does TARDIS mean? What box are you talking about?" She said gently.

"The Doctor is an alien, I told you. TARDIS means time and relative dimensions in space, TARDIS for short. The box is the TARDIS. It's blue." Gary explained.

"Oh. I see." Rachel said. She didn't really see, but they were getting somewhere. "Where did you find this information, Gary?"

Gary walked to his office, down the hall. Rachel and Bill followed. Gary started typing things into his computer, and multiple windows opened up. One was of a picture that had been zoomed in, so you could see a man's face. The bottom of the page said 'WANTED! The Doctor!' The other windows said similar things, some with other pictures of different people. Some of the pages also had pictures of a blue police public call box, something Rachel had never seen in real life.

"Gary, is that man the Doctor?" Said Bill, pointing to a picture.

Gary nodded. "Bill, they're all the Doctor. And the blue box there," He pointed, "is the TARDIS."

"Oh, the Doctor is an Alpha! He can change his face!" Said Rachel. She had seen all of the different pictures, all claiming they were the Doctor. There were 11 different pictures. Some of them had girls in them as well. Bill couldn't help noticing that they were all rather pretty.

"No, Rachel, he isn't an Alpha, I told you, he's an alien! From the planet Gallifrey!" Gary complained.

Kat walked into Gary's office. She had been in Dr. Rosen's office, but no one noticed her recording their conversation until she had giggled when Nina told him about something she had made a push victim do that wasn't appropriate to say out loud. "Hey guys! Find anything interesting about the Doctor?" She said in a joking tone.

Bill glanced up at her. "Uh, yeah, maybe..." He scratched his head. "According to Gary, our mysterious Doctor is an alien. And the blue box thing is called a... TARDIS?" Bill sighed. "I'm not sure how to react to all this."

Kat had whipped out her iPhone and was moving it close to the screen to capture all of the Doctor info. "This is the Doctor guy, who is apparently an alien from a different planet! He's also got this blue police box thing for some reason..."

Rachel looked confused. "Wait, so why was this guy at the apartment? Hector Dearborne was supposed to be there... And what about the other two people who were in the apartment with him? Was it two if those girls?" A disgusted look crosses her face. "Why does he call himself the Doctor? What's he doing with those girls? Is he some kind of pedophile or something?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah, that would make sense. He probably keeps all of his gadgets in that box. These kind of people disgust me." He grimaced.

Gary shook his head. "No, no, no, you guys! He's a good guy! He's saved the world from aliens a bunch of times! Weren't you wondering where those little black boxes had come from? He's nice! He doesn't do that kind of..." Gary waved his hand around. "Stuff." He finished.

Rachel was still in a tizzy over why the Doctor was where Hector Dearborne supposedly was. "But Bill, why was the Doctor at the apartment and not Hector Dearborne?" She insisted.

Bill shook his head. "I don't know Rachel. Maybe they're in cahoots?"

Kat interrupted. "But Bill, Gary seems very sure that the Doctor is a nice guy! I mean, we don't know who was in the apartment with him, or how they left, with that TARDIS no less!"

"Gah... I don't know! We'll have to see what Rosen thinks about this. What is taking him so long?" Bill said, exasperated.

Kat giggled. "Well, Hicks and Nina were arguing about some pretty..." She glanced at Gary. "Interesting stuff. About them. And Dr. Rosen seemed pretty embarrassed about it all."

Rachel shook her head. It had been over a year since Hicks and Nina had broken up, but they still argued about it. Hicks had been in an awful mood ever since Dani, his girlfriend (and Dr. Rosen's daughter), had been killed by Stanton Parish six months ago. Dr. Rosen had been in a foul mood too, and had been quite irritable as of late.

"Ah, speak of the devils." Kat smiled as Nina, Hicks, and Dr. Rosen entered the office as well.

"What have you found out, Gary?" Asked Dr. Rosen.

Bill answered for him. "The Doctor, according to Gary, is an alien from the planet Gallifrey. The TARDIS is a blue box. He can change his form or something, and by the looks of these pictures, he never ages...like Stanton Parish... Oh! He also has a bunch of girls with him from time to time, but Gary assures us that he is in no way harming them."

Hicks scoffed at Bill's description. "Oh, yeah, sure, he's an alien from some planet no one's ever heard of, and he has girls with him all the time? I highly doubt that."

Nina shifted her weight onto her other leg. "As much as it pains me to say this, I agree with Hicks. This sounds extremely unlikely. Besides, how did they get that TARDIS thing into the apartment? It touched the ceiling and there's no way they carried it in there. And what does this have to do with Hector Dearborne? He was the main reason we were there! If he's using his electricity to help Stanton Parish, then we have to stop him."

Dr. Rosen was about to say something when a woman in a suit handed him a file. "There's been another lead on Dearborne, sir, in the Golden Rod Apartments." She walked away briskly.

Dr. Rosen flipped through the file. "Bill, please get on this right away," he said, handing Bill the file.

Bill glanced at it, and said, "Let's go, team!"

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please follow/favorite/review! Also, starting next time, I'm going to answer reviews at the end of the chapters, not in a private message like before. So, yeah. Until next Saturday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi! Look, I remembered to update! Aren't you proud of me? We're meeting the Doctor in this chapter! Yay! I know you guys have really been looking forward to it. **

Nina, Hicks, Rachel, and Gary scrambled to get their gear. They met at the van. Bill got into the driver's seat. Gary went to get in the passenger side, but Nina said, "Uh uh, Gary, you have to sit in the back." Gary unhappily complied, and sat next to Rachel, who was squished in between him and Hicks.

Bill adjusted the rear view mirror. "Okay Gary, where are we goin'?" Bill asked.

"Uh, go right on to Washington Street..." Gary proceeded to give out directions he had found on Google Maps that he was flicking through in front if him. (In mid air, of course)

Bill skidded to a halt in front of the Golden Rod Apartments. "Everybody out! Except for Rachel and Gary, you stay here." He looked at Gary sternly. Many a time had Gary followed him into an active crime scene and put himself, and others, in danger.

"Bill, I won't follow you, you don't need to remind me, Bill! Partners need to trust each other!" Gary said. Bill started to walk away. "Oh, Bill, that weird language showed up again! It's definitely the Doctor in there!"

Rachel nodded. "He's still with those other two people, two of which are standing practically on top of each other." She inhaled deeply. "I can smell the aftershave and perfume, it's the same as before."

"Good job, guys." Bill said. He, Nina, and Hicks moved towards the building.

Gary was frantically searching the Internet for an apartment number. Rachel was helping by figuring out which floor the Doctor was on. "Gary, I think he's on the third floor... The west side of the building." She said.

"I found it! He's in apartment number 111." Gary said enthusiastically. "Bill, did you hear that? Apartment 111!" Gary spoke into his earpiece.

"Loud and clear, partner, nice work. Guys, third floor, apartment 111." Bill said to Nina and Hicks. They nodded. Guns drawn, they made their way up the flights of stairs.

Once they reached 111, Bill and Hicks took their usual places on either side of the door, with Nina directly behind Hicks. They could hear voices coming from inside, but they couldn't make out any words.

Bill held up his hand, three fingers sticking up. He mouthed 'Three... Two...One', and lowered a finger each time. He kicked down the door to the apartment.

A man and a woman were standing in the middle of the room, and a big blue police public call box was sitting off to the side. The woman, who was fairly short and had wavy brown hair, grabbed the man's arm. He had light brown hair that was swooped to one side, a tweed jacket, and a bow tie.

"Freeze!" Bill yelled, his voice booming. They had their guns trained on the couple.

Nina and Hicks grabbed the man and the woman roughly and hand cuffed them. "What're you doing? Who are you?" Cried the woman. Bill, Nina, and Hicks noticed that she had a British accent.

"Clara, be nice to these people! They're the police!" Said the man, who Bill assumed was the Doctor, who also had a British accent.

"Rachel, I need you and Gary up here ASAP." Bill told them. "All right, where's the other one?" He said, recalling how Rachel had declared there to be three people in the apartment.

The Doctor looked confused. "It's just me and Clara here, sir." He paused. "Why are you arresting us, may I ask?"

"No, you may not!" Said Hicks, mimicking the Doctor's accent. "We know there's another person here, where are you hiding them?"

Nina walked over to the Doctor and looked him straight in the eyes. "Where is the other person you're with?" She said menacingly, her voice seeming to echo a bit. She was attempting to push the Doctor.

The Doctor chuckled. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but it won't work on me! Living to be twelve hundred years old teaches you lot of neat tricks! Like for example, this!" He held up his hands, no longer held by the cuffs. In one hand he held a silver tube with a blue light on one end, in the other the open handcuffs.

Hicks grabbed the Doctor's arms and recuffed him, taking the silvery tube thing away.

Clara, the woman, looked slightly terrified as Nina came towards her. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked fearfully.

Nina ignored her. "Where is the other person?" She practically yelled at Clara. Clara opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Rachel, who had reached the apartment.

"Nina, stop! There is no third person!" She cried! Nina turned and looked at her, confused.

"Rach, you said there were three heartbeats coming from this room." Nina said. Hicks nodded.

The Doctor looked slightly afraid. "I'm not sure how you figured it out, but I can explain!" He said.

Bill glared at the Doctor. "Explain what?"

Gary, who had arrived with Rachel, answered. "He has two hearts. Like I said, he's an alien from Gallifrey!"

The Doctor looked very scared now, as did Clara. "How did you know that?" The Doctor breathed.

Bill scoffed. "Ok, guys, joke's over. This guy is obviously some pedophile. Take her out of the handcuffs." He gestured to Clara.

"No! I mean, you can take the handcuffs off me, but he's not a pedophile or anything, he's my friend!" Clara cried.

Rachel cocked her head. "She's telling the truth..."

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I would never do that! That's absolutely repulsive!" He looked a little afraid, still. "But how did you know I'm from Gallifrey?" He asked.

**AN: Well, I didn't get any more reviews, so I can't address them, but please follow and favorite! Tell your friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Happy Saturday! I hope you like this chapter! (that is, if anyone's reading this) **

"Google. There's lots of websites about you." Gary answered. Clara looked at him strangely, unsure of what he was doing with his hands, which were flitting about.

Hicks took the handcuffs off of both of them. "Ok, we're gonna have to take you back to the office. Maybe Rosen will understand."

The team agreed. They all walked towards the door, but stopped when the Doctor and Clara stayed where they were.

"We have to bring the TARDIS." The Doctor said, pointedly. Nina looked mystified.

"How is that...thing supposed to get out of this room?!" She cried.

The Doctor came to the TARDIS's defense. "She's not an it!" He cried. He seemed very reluctant to say something. He looked at Clara to explain.

She rolled her eyes. "They're more likely to believe you than me! You're the alien here!" She thought about what she just said. "Well... I guess I'm an alien too though... Considering I've died thousands of times to save you... Well! The TARDIS, which stands for time and relative dimensions in space, is a time machine. It," This got a glare from the Doctor. "Fine, SHE, can travel anywhere in space and time. We could just pop right on over to your office in it!"

Rachel opened her mouth. She looked at Bill. "Is she...serious?" She asked. "We aren't going to travel in that thing at we? It's tiny! We wouldn't all fit! Besides, Gary doesn't like to be touched. We would all be smushed against each other." She shuddered as she imagined the alien germs.

"Ah!" The Doctor smiled and held up a finger. "Clara, your key, if you please." He held out a hand, still smiling.

Clara felt around her neck for the necklace that held the key. "Uh, Doctor, why don't we use yours?" She looked unhappily around her on the floor, thinking, no, _hoping_, that it had fallen off her neck, and hadn't been left in the other apartment.

"Clara, mine's in the TARDIS. I need yours!" He hissed, and smiled like nothing was wrong. Clara's face fell.

"Doctor, I don't know where mine is! My necklace must have fallen off, or something..." Clara admitted.

Bill dug around in his pocket. "Is this your necklace?" He held up an evidence bag holding the silver chain that had been found earlier that day.

"Bill, why are you carrying that around?" Nina asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It felt important, and I forgot to take it out of my pocket when we went back to the office earlier."

Clara gasped. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She ripped open the bag and tossed the key to the Doctor. "It doesn't like me!" She reminded.

The Doctor caught the key, and jammed it into the TARDIS lock. He wiggled the key around a bit, and there was an audible click. The TARDIS door swung open. "After you!" He beamed at them.

Bill shook his head. "Doctor, that box is tiny. We aren't all gonna fit."

Clara grinned. "Oh, you will! See, it's bi-" The Doctor clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Clara, you know I like it when they say that for themselves!" He complained. He yanked his hand away. "Why'd you lick my hand?!" The Doctor cried.

"It worked, didn't it?" Clara stuck her tongue out at him.

Nina scoffed. "You two almost done there? We should get to the office as soon as possible..." She brushed past them and entered the TARDIS.

Rachel and Hicks expected to hear an, 'It's tiny in here!' from Nina, but it never came. Instead there was a stunned silence. Bill and Hicks looked at each other quizzically.

Hicks went in next. "Oh. My. God." They heard him say. He ran out of the TARDIS and walked around its perimeter. He pointed at the TARDIS. "You guys need to see this,"

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! That bit with the key was good, wasn't it? Please follow/favorite/review! Also, I guess I have to put a disclaimer in here saying that I don't own Doctor Who or Alphas? ** **So, here ya go. I don't own Doctor Who or Alphas. Also, sorry the chapter was so short. There should be some longer ones coming up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Happy Saturday! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

They were speechless. Somehow, the inside of the TARDIS was huge, much bigger than it was on the outside. "It's... Bigger..." Managed Rachel. The Doctor beamed.

"Yes! Yes, it is! And there's more! But we don't have time for the grand tour right now, we need to get to your office!" The Doctor whirled around the big blue control hub in the middle of the TARDIS. He pulled a couple levers and pressed a couple buttons.

Nina saw Clara grab tightly hold if the silver bars that went around the TARDIS. "Should we hold on to something?" She cried.

"No!" The Doctor said.

At the same time Clara said, "Definitely!" The Doctor glanced at Clara and grinned.

Nina decided to take Clara's advice and grabbed hold of the metal bars too.

"Oh, Bill, look, this box is huge! It's small outside the door, but it's big in here! Bill, why is that?" Gary was looking at the blue orange walls of the TARDIS, and the big blue pipes that ran from the ceiling to the floor, in the very middle.

"Well, Gary, is it? It's bigger on the inside," the Doctor grinned widely as he talked about it. "because the inside," he spun around with his arms out. "isn't actually inside!"

Gary looked at the Doctor blankly.

The Doctor's face fell a little. "Ok, so the doorway," he gestured towards the doors. "is a doorway to another dimension, this! So really, the actual TARDIS, the police box bit, is just a shell, sort of, and-"

"Hey, Doctor, we kinda need to get going now!" Hicks said. What was wrong with this guy? He was just...odd. Who wears bow ties and suspenders?

A sudden thump and a wheezy sound filled the air. The Doctor clapped his hands. "We're here!"

"Why are you so happy all the time? We might be arresting you later on!" Bill asked.

The Doctor shrugged his tweed-covered shoulders. "I always get excited when we go on an adventure!"

Clara nodded. "He does. This one time, we were going to-"

"Uh uh uh Clara! We need to go talk to this other doctor! I wonder if he looks as good as me?" The Doctor said. He admired his tweed jacket, red bow tie, and swoopy brown hair in one of the TARDIS's screens.

Clara rolled her eyes and pulled him toward the door. "Come on, let's go,"

Nina led the way out of the TARDIS, followed by a scarcely believing Rachel, Bill, Hicks, and Gary.

"Oh! No!" Nina cried. The TARDIS had landed in her office, crushing her desk and decorations.

"Oh, Nina, I'm sorry! I'll help you clean it up!" Cried Rachel. She was about to bend down and pick up a broken picture frame, when she stopped. Rachel held up a hand. "Don't move! The TARDIS didn't do this!"

The Doctor crossed his arms. "I very much agree! She wouldn't do this! Unless she doesn't like you... But still!" He seemed very sure that the TARDIS had not caused this mess. Gary started to walk forward and out of the office.

"Gary, stop!" Rachel cried.

Gary looked up. "What? What? What did I do?" He yelled.

"Gary, this is a crime scene, ok? You can't just walk across it, you might disturb the evidence." Bill said gently.

Gary nodded. "Oh, ok Bill." He started walking back to the TARDIS.

"GARY, STOP!" Everyone, including the Doctor and Clara, yelled.

Gary covered his ears. "Stop yelling at me! I didn't know, I didn't know!"

All this commotion had alerted Kat that something was going on. She peeked into Nina's office. "Oh, you brought guests!" She looked farther into the room. Her jaw dropped when she saw the TARDIS on top of what had been Nina's desk. She registered the odd man with the bow tie and the brunette. "Is that..." She began, pointing at the Doctor.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor said. He expected the small blond woman to say 'Doctor who?', but no such comment came.

What she said instead was, "Are you really an alien from Gallifrey?"

The Doctor was quite taken aback by this. "Does everyone know who I am here?" He said, baffled.

Kat finally registered the huge mess in Nina's office. "What happened in here?!" Her eyes trailed across hunks of wood, broken glass, and smashed paintings.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Hicks asked. "Are all of our offices like this?"

Kat frowned. "Not that I know of! We should tell Dr. Rosen about this,"

Everyone (except Kat, who was already outside of the office) sidestepped the debris and exited the room. They came out in a hallway, with doors that presumably led to other offices. In one direction there were some empty cubicles, in the other, a small room with green marble walls. Clara assumed that was where the elevators were, she had been able to tell from the view from the window that they were not on the first floor.

Kat led them all to a large office with some couches and a bookshelf that filled an entire wall. There was a big wooden desk towards the windows.

Immediately, the Doctor went over to the bookshelves, grabbing a book at random. "'Psychiatry for Dummies'? '1001 Tips for Diagnosing Depression'? What kind of doctor is he?"

"He's a psychiatrist, and an expert on Alphas. His daughter Dani was one, but..." Rachel glanced at Hicks, who looked very angry.

"But, Stanton Parish murdered her." Hicks finished.

"That's awful!" Clara cried. "Why did he kill her?" What a strange world these people lived in.

"He sacrificed her, because he cared for her." A voice said grimly from behind them. An aging man with gray hair and glasses stood in the doorway. Clara noticed how fit he was, for an old guy. _Yurgh!_ She shuddered. _Why would I think that?_ "I'm Dr. Rosen. And you must be the Doctor," he nodded at the Doctor. "Please, you and your friend can sit down."

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter! We got to meet all of the Alpha team! Yay! please follow/favorite/review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Happy belated Halloween! Enjoy...**

Clara and the Doctor sat next to each other on a couch. Gary also sat in one of the many chairs. Rachel, Nina, Bill, Hicks, and Kat remained standing. Dr. Rosen took a seat behind his desk.

"Now then. Is the Doctor what you would like us to call you, or...?" Dr. Rosen asked, knitting his fingers together.

"Yes, the Doctor is fine!" He looked slightly unhappy.

Dr. Rosen frowned. "What's the matter?"

Clara sighed. "The Doctor wanted you to say, 'Doctor who?', because he thinks it's cool. Like bow ties. He thinks bow ties are cool." She grinned slightly.

"Bow ties ARE cool!" The Doctor cried indignantly.

Dr. Rosen didn't find this funny. "And who might you be?" He asked Clara.

"Oh, my name is Clara Oswald! Or Clara Oswin Oswald, according to the Doctor. I'm his companion at the moment. " Clara said brightly.

"Companion? Is this a synonym for girlfriend?" Dr. Rosen raised his eyebrows.

The Doctor blushed furiously. "Absolutely not! My companions are my friends, nothing more!"

Clara rolled her eyes. "Come on, Rose was more than a companion. Plus, he's married, actually, to one of his other companion's children." She bit her lip when she realized how strange that sounded.

"Wait... You're wife... Is a child? That's so wrong!" Kat cried.

The Doctor put his face in his hands. "No! I'm not married to a child! That's disgusting! See, River grew up before I met her in the Library, where she died, and Amy had no idea that she was pregnant until she went into labor in an acid factory, she had been a Ganger when she had been with us, and then the people who worked in that laboratory raised River, and forced her to do all of these things in a spacesuit, when she eventually killed me, and that all happened before she died, for her, but when she died it was the first time we met. We keep meeting in the wrong order. We had to get married to save the world. But she's dead. So if I wanted a girlfriend, it wouldn't really be considered cheating, I guess... Plus, practically all of my companions since my eighth reincarnation have kissed me, Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, well, actually, I kissed Rory, he didn't kiss me, um, Jack, let's see... Clara, have we kissed?"

Nina leaned towards Bill. "There is something weird with this guy. I don't really trust him." She whispered. Bill nodded in agreement.

Dr. Rosen sighed, and put his hands flat on the desk. "Well, Doctor, that was quite a tale, which I'm not all that sure I believe. How is this possible? Gary says that you're an alien..."

"He is, Dr. Rosen, he is an alien! From Gallifrey! He's nine hundred years old!" Gary said.

"Actually, I'm twelve hundred twenty seven years old, if you want to be exact. And yes, I am an alien from Gallifrey, which is not something I like to admit to people until I know them better." He looked at Dr. Rosen, raising his eyebrows.

Dr. Rosen didn't pick up on his look, and asked, "Are you sure you're an alien? You could be suffering from some form of schizophrenia..."

"Yes, he's sure he's an alien! I know for a fact he's an alien, I've been with him all twelve hundred twenty seven years!" Clara cried. Why couldn't this guy believe in aliens? He had all of these people right in front of him, who had extraordinary skills, like enhanced senses and having people do things against their will. She wasn't sure what it was that Hicks, Bill, Gary, or Kat did, but she was sure it was awe-inducing.

"Listen, I have two hearts!" The Doctor said, proudly. He pointed at his chest.

Dr. Rosen opened one if the drawers of his desk, and pulled out a maroon stethoscope. Walking over to the Doctor, he put the ends in his ears. Dr. Rosen put the round end on the Doctor's chest, over where his heart should be. "Well, you have one heart, that's for sure."

"You weren't sure of that before?" Hicks questioned. Dr. Rosen gave Hicks a that-wasn't-necessary look. "Sorry, geez," apologized Hicks.

"My other heart is right here," said the Doctor, pointing at the right side if his chest.

Dr. Rosen raised his eyebrows in doubt, and moved the stethoscope over, and gasped lightly. "There really is a second heart here!" The Alphas surrounded the Doctor, and put their hands over his second heart. They oohed and aahed.

The Doctor beamed proudly. "Now do you believe me?"

Dr. Rosen nodded numbly and returned his stethoscope to the drawer. "...and why were you in those apartment buildings?"

"Ah..." The Doctor opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked at Clara. "Erm. Well... It's a bit embarrassing..." He said.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter! Stay tuned next Saturday for the next one! Please follow/favorite and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the late update! I completely forgot! Hopefully that won't happen again... Enjoy this chapter!**

Dr. Rosen raised an eyebrow. "Continue, please."

"Oh! Just tell him that you were trying to get to the Empire State and you missed twice!" Clara interrupted. They had been attempting to get Empire State Building sweatshirts for Angie and Arnie, the two children she nannied. They wanted to make their friends think they had gone to America.

"There are all sorts of places here where you can get Empire State apparel. There's a place down the road actually... Plus, you could just buy it off the Internet!" Bill said.

"Yeah, Clara, Doctor, Big Apple Souvenirs has sweatshirts, hats, t-shirts, sunglasses, and sweatpants. It's 3.4 blocks from here." Gary said. He had been looking this up on the Internet as they were talking.

"Yes, but we haven't really trusted the Internet lately, Bill," Clara said, glancing at the Doctor. They both remembered the WiFi incident where anyone who clicked on the WiFi link that was in an alien language had gotten trapped in the Internet. The only thing they could say was 'I don't know where I am!'

"We figured it would be best to just pop in," The Doctor said.

"Ah." Dr. Rosen nodded, not understanding what Clara meant by not trusting the Internet. "And...how did you end up in those apartments again?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I guess the TARDIS didn't want to go there? Or maybe she malfunctioned. Something also might have intrigued her to go there. Who knows?"

Dr. Rosen nodded. "I see... This TARDIS... Where is it?"

"She!" The Doctor automatically corrected.

"All right, where is she?" Dr. Rosen said.

"Parked in my office," Nina said grimly. "That's another thing we need to talk about. Someone trashed my office."

"Show me immediately." Dr. Rosen said, concerned. He stood up and followed Nina out of the room. The others followed, Gary lagging behind.

Dr. Rosen sighed, surveying the wreckage. "Well, I don't know when this happened. I was here all day, and didn't hear any loud sounds. Was there something in here that would be worth stealing? Maybe something to do with Stanton Parish?"

Nina shook her head. "Not that I know of. My Picasso is still in here, I checked. They must have been looking for something in particular. I didn't have anything very important in here..."

"Wait, Nina, the security footage shows that Kat put a file folder on your desk this morning, while we were at the first apartment building." Gary said.

"How did you know that, Gary?" Asked the Doctor.

"My team is made up of Alphas," Dr. Rosen said. "people whose brains have evolved more than others. Gary can see electric currents and radio waves. He's autistic, which affects his abilities, but we're not sure how yet. Nina can make people do things by just talking to them. We call it pushing." The Doctor nodded, Nina had tried to push him in the Golden Rod Apartments. "Bill has super strength, basically. When he gets an overwhelmed with anger, or other emotions, he gets amped up, and can lift huge things. Cameron is hyperkinetic, which means-"

"That he has extraordinary athletic abilities, yes, I've met a couple of those. Actually, there's this planet and all the inhabitants are hyperkinetic. They were doing these impossible flips and jumps, and could basically walk up the sides if buildings!" The Doctor gushed, excited.

"You're familiar with hyperkinesis? Good! It's a fascinating subject. Ah, yes, right, um, Rachel, whom you've met, has heightened senses. She can see, hear, feel, taste, and smell things that humans normally cannot. And finally, Kat can learn things very quickly. If you showed her a video of someone doing complicated martial arts, she would be able to recreate it exactly, minutes after watching the video. She completed the Quantico FBI training program in two weeks, instead of two years. Unfortunately, her ability has some side affects. She loses her memory on a regular basis, generally after a month. Then she wakes up with no knowledge of who she is."

The Doctor found this very fascinating. "So Gary was just looking at the security camera feeds...by literally tapping into them? That is so...cool!"

Clara was having a harder time grasping that some people had amazing powers, like superheroes. "Can you fly?" She blurted.

Dr. Rosen looked surprised. "Well, I'm sure there are Alphas that can, yes. No one here though."

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please follow/favorite and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello! I hope you like this chapter! **

The Doctor was contemplating this whole Alpha thing, when Kat interrupted his thoughts. "Yeah, I put the list of Parish's closest allies on Nina's desk this morning." She started to look around the remains of Nina's desk, but the TARDIS was practically sitting on it. "Can you move this thing? What is it, anyway?" Kat said.

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing. What is this...police box?" Dr. Rosen asked.

"Well, if you didn't believe the Doctor's two hearts, you'll have to believe he's an alien once you see the inside!" Clara said happily.

The Doctor fumbled a bit with the key, but once he unlocked the door, everyone but Kat and Dr. Rosen smiled widely. They wanted to see how they would react to the inside.

Looking quizzical, Dr. Rosen followed the Doctor into the TARDIS, as did Kat. The Alphas followed behind, excited to see the time machine again.

Dr. Rosen staggered a bit, and had to grab the handrail to steady himself. "I- how does this work?" He gasped.

Kat jumped up and down. "Wow! Look at this! This is awesome! It's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes!" He cried. Finally, someone said it correctly! Turning serious, he turned to Dr. Rosen. "Do you believe that I'm an alien now?" He asked.

Dr. Rosen gaped. "Yes! I believe you! How is this even possible?!"

"Dr. Rosen, Dr. Rosen, the TARDIS works because the doorway is a portal to another dimension, which is what we're standing in. Dr. Rosen, if we were all standing in the police box part by itself, we would be smushed against each other." Gary explained.

The effects of the time machine wearing off, Dr. Rosen felt sane enough to say something. "We should move the TARDIS out of Nina's office. Can you move it to by the elevators?"

The Doctor opened his mouth, and then partially closed it. "Hmm. I've never moved her such a short distance before. Well, I'm willing to try!" He pulled some levers and threw a switch.

"You might want to hold onto something!" Clara warned. The group immediately grabbed the metal rails.

"Clara, have you no faith? Trust me! I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor smiled at his little joke.

"No, Doctor, I don't trust you to fly this thing, considering we were aiming for the Empire State Building and we ended up in an apartment building. TWICE." Clara shot back. The TARDIS bumped, and caused Clara to fall to the ground. She got up, grumbling, and rubbing her head where she had hit it. She wasn't sure if the Snogbox had bumped on accident or if she, no IT, had done it on purpose. Clara figured it was the latter.

A few seconds later, the Doctor, Clara, Dr. Rosen, and the Alphas filed out of the TARDIS and into...the kitchen. "I was close," sighed the Doctor. He peered down the hallway to see the elevators all the way at the end. He looked the other direction and saw that Nina's office was less than 15 feet away. "Sort of..."

The group went back into Nina's office to see the damage that had been covered up by the alien time machine. Nothing new and incriminating had surfaced, but they wouldn't really know for sure until Rachel scoured it. She was better than a forensics team. In the meantime, everyone except Rachel went back into the kitchen. The group sat around the table, and pulled up chairs for Clara and the Doctor.

"Let's continue with the interrogation, shall we?" The Doctor said, in mock cheeriness. Clara rolled her eyes. She knew the Doctor was secretly enjoying bragging about his alien-ness.

"What do you know about Hector Dearborne?" asked Dr. Rosen.

"I've no idea who that might be," said the Doctor.

"Me neither," said Clara.

"Hector Dearborne is the suspect we thought was in the apartments buildings. Instead, we found you. Hector is an Alpha, he can basically shoot lightning out of his hands. He can also draw electricity from nearby sources to increase his power," said Dr. Rosen gravely.

The Doctor clapped his hands. "I bet that's why we kept ending up in those apartment buildings, Clara! The TARDIS was drawn to his electricity! He also most likely drained a lot of her power, which is why we had trouble getting anywhere."

"Any excuse for your bad driving skills! I know the Snogbox is old, but it does function properly!" Clara grinned. She knew the Doctor was right, she just enjoyed messing with him.

"SHE! The TARDIS is a she! And quite a sexy she, at that!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor, Doctor, the TARDIS is an inanimate object! It can't be sexy!" Gary retorted.

The Doctor's eyed darkened. "She very well is an animate object! And she very well can be sexy!" He glowered.

Clara laughed. "Oh, you just made him go there, Gary! Excellent job!" She held up her hand, wanting a high five.

Gary glanced at her hand. "I don't like to be touched, Clara!" Clara put her hand down.

Having realized that Clara had been messing with him, the Doctor was somewhat unhappy. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms, scowling.

"Wait, so Hector Dearborne actually was in those apartments today? And we missed him?" Hicks said, going back to their previous conversation.

"Yes, it seems that way. How were you tracking him?" Dr. Rosen asked.

"We had Gary look for big changes in electrical output, and the biggest ones that couldn't be explained by the power grid we went after. I guess one of them was the TARDIS..." Bill ventured.

"The TARDIS doesn't give have an electrical output, everything is recycled back in to be used as something else," said Clara.

The Doctor looked at her, dumbfounded. "How'd you know that?" he demanded.

"Since you don't seem to remember, I told you which TARDIS to choose! I do know how it works, you know!" Clara proudly stated.

"Then why do you refuse to call her a she?!" cries the Doctor. He threw his arms up.

"Oh, can we not have this conversation now?" Clara griped.

The Alphas has been staring at them, amused. There was obviously some sexual tension that needed to be resolved between these two. They fought like they were an old married couple.

**AN: Awww... Clara and the Doctor! 3 Anyway, please leave a review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, there's lots more to come!**


End file.
